


Do Not Go Gently

by Greenspoons



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenspoons/pseuds/Greenspoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard Snart's final moments (Major 1x15 spoilers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Go Gently

**Author's Note:**

> It was on hell of an episode that broke my heart. I wished the show didn't have to go down this route :( 
> 
> Written to John Legend's Save the Night

For the first time in his life, he felt an inexplicable calmness settle over him.

Occasionally, when he had the time to think between his thieving jobs, he'd imagined himself dying alone. And then when his body was found, Lisa would hold him in her arms, unwilling to cry but the tears will fall nevertheless. Mick would stand over her and his dead body, face dark with anger and swearing bloody vengeance against the world. But not this time, not when there would no longer be a body to attest to what he was about to do.

His biggest fear had been not leaving enough of a legacy that would make inspiring thieves slack- jawed at the successful heists he'd carried out with his best friend and partner in crime, Mick Rory. But now, as he pushed back at the failsafe with his life literally in his hands, his only regret was not having the chance to say his goodbyes. He realised now that there was also another person who he would like to see before it was his time to go.

As Mick was down for the count, it hit him that he should have just gone for her when he'd made it very clear that he had thought of Sara and him as a single unit. But it was all for naught, he thought now as he tried to put on a brave front without revealing any trace of emotion. For a while now, the name that they'd given him was simply a remnant of a life that seemed the farthest thing away from the one he now led. He was not Captain Cold, although he might still have a certain coldness in him as a front. 

Being one of the good guys had been a notion that was too absurd to even comprehend, and when he was offered the opportunity to be a legend, he'd scoffed at it. Leonard never gave a damn about the greater good, and he only ever cared about his survival and thriving on a criminal lifestyle was enough for him. He couldn't truly remember how it was that he had managed to convince Mick to come along because he didn't know how he'd managed to talk himself into it. It did, after all, appeared to him as if he had gone on a personality transplant and signed up for a crazy time- travelling quest to banish the greatest evil that would enslave all of mankind as they knew it.

He was about to say something, anything at all to make up for all that was unsaid between them. At the very least, he figured that he owed Mick (if not her) an apology for knocking him unconscious the second time. Instead, he'd settled for a commanding "Just do it!" and meant it with every fiber of his being.

Sara was about to make a run for it with Mick in tow, but she'd turned around at the very last moment. With the surprising tenderness of a lover and the unblinking gaze of an assassin who'd carried out enough kills to last several lifetimes, she'd kissed him. It was painfully brief and with the time they had left, was necessarily chaste. In their intimacy, time had remained unnaturally still for him. As if it was holding out from denying him the privilege of confronting his feelings for her before his life met its end.

When she pulled away, it was with a smile hovering around her lips. He'd looked back at her, and the possibility of what they could have been stretched before him, a yawning reminder that he would never have it. Not in this life. He was about to ensure that the rest would have their free will returned to them. 

The last thing he felt was the rocking explosion that rattled his bones, and the white- hot searing pain as it engulfed his body.

He died honorably.

Not as a thief but as the man Sara Lance always believed he was, despite all his attempts to make her believe he was a man who would do just about anything to survive in a big, bad world.

Leonard Snart, the robber of ATMs, went out in a blaze of glory, with his free will intact.


End file.
